The Marriage Contract
by GdHpforever
Summary: Au. The Potter invoke an old magic to save Harry from Dumbledore. they realized Dumbledore was going to make harry a one hit weapon. James and lily decide to protect harry from Dumbledore. chapter 3 update.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marriage Contract**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and will never own the rites to it.**

**Chapter 1: The Contract**

**August 14, 1980 **

The Mr. and Mrs. Davis were glad to have new born child in the family. The Davis family realized that many families were going to try to get there child betrothed to their family.

Addison said, "Marius we could send a marriage contract to my friend Lily."

Marius said, "Yes. That would be a swell idea."

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter:_

_We would like to discuss a marriage contract between our daughter and your son. We wish to align our family with yours and know if we die our daughter will be well taken care of. We would like to meet with you soon._

_Thank you_

_Mr. and Mrs. Davis_

Marius tied the letter to his owl. Marius bow his head in prayer. The thing he was worried about was the Headmaster of Hogwarts interfering with the contract.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow Two Day Latter**

Lily was carrying her baby downstairs to talked to James about the damn prophecy and set Harry for a future of happiness.

"James I do not think Dumbledore as the best intention for our son or the Longbottom child. We should sign a marriage contract with a good family." said Lily.

"Yes I agree honey, but I want our son to be compatible with the child." said James.

"I know a way." said Lily.

"You do." answered James.

Just as their door was open by Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Sirius was carrying letters for the Potter Family.

Sirius saw his godson. He hand the mail to James as he took little Harry from Lily.

James happen to see the letter from The Davis family sent a letter to us. James open the letter to read and handed it to Lily.

Lily said, "Let's meet with them."

James said, "Peter we need you to write the secret."

_To Mr and Mrs. Davis_

_The place where the potter family can be found is Godric Hollow at the Potter summer cottage._

_We love to accept the opportunity for this discussion. Please come as soon as possible. _

_Thank you _

Mr. and Mrs. Potter

Sirius took the letter to post send the letter to the Davis family. Then James took a look around before he spoke to Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

James said, "Hey Peter when are you going to visit your sister?"

Peter answered, "Right now."

James watched Peter leave. James wrote a letter that day along with Lily. He used the Flow network to talk to Ragnok and Griphook. They came over to witness the signing of the document that said Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Potters and a un-register animagus. Then James wrote it was a rat. Break the prophecy. Voldemort create horcruxs that will keep him alive seven of them.

Lily gave a set of instructions if they died. Then she asked, "Ragnok. I want to know about the compatibly with a lover."

Ragnok answered, "Okay that magic will unlock there sex magic basically bring them as one it will basically tie them together. Should the magic work they will glow the same color. All you would need is the incantation and a drop of blood. Why?"

"Because I wish to use it before I sign a marriage contract for my son." said Lily.

"Okay. The Incantation is quite long and jab your wand at your child, while the mother of the other child does the same thing. You must do it at the same time. The spell itself will transport the child after five minutes to the beloved after the parents death. Here is the spell you may wish to write it down. _Hic ego hunc_ _puerum parens velit ut semper haec duo simul essent sanguinis et spiritus et corporis gaudiis. _The spell will create a magic binding contract; because you basically marry your son through this ritual." said Ragnok.

"Thank you." said Lily.

Sirius Black said, "I will take my leave, deliver the letter, and return here."

"Thank you Sirius." said James and Lily.

* * *

**The Davis Household**

Marius heard a knock at the door. He went to the door to see Sirius Black standing there watching for any sign of attack. Sirius said, "Mr. Davis I was sent to deliver a letter from Lord and Lady Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Black." said Marius.

Marius accept the letter and watch Mr. Black leave. He read the letter and went to his wife and said, "Read this."

She read the letter and grabbed her daughter and flowed to the Potter residence with her husband and daughter.

* * *

**Potter Residence**

The Davis family step out of the fireplace. They were surprise to see the Potters, the minster of magic, Ragnok, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

Then Ragnok spoke, "We will make a contract to trick the rest of the world, but everyone in this room will know truth. The kids will be married if they are lovers. The magic will create a magical bond called 'The Marriage of the Fates.' This is magic at the deepest level."

The two mothers approached their child with wands pointed at them. The women said, "Due all those presence wish to allow these to be magically bound in your presence."

"Yes." spoke James, Marius, Remus, Sirius, The Minster, and Ragnok.

The women approached the two children with a needle. They prick their Child's finger and magically sealed the small cut. They cast the spell on their kid. They spoke the spell at the same time. "_Hic ego hunc_ _puerum parens velit ut semper haec duo simul essent sanguinis et spiritus et corporis gaudiis._" and jab their wands at the kids.

The kids began to admit a small white glow that began to change into different colors. The parents watch the kids aura change from white to green. Then just as the spell was about to end; they were to different colors that switched to pure gold. The parents waited five minutes till the color remain pure gold.

Ragnok said, "The ritual spell is over their magic is compatible with each other. Which name will be the family name?"

The Potters and Davis family said, "Potter."

The Minster of Magic, Ragnok, Remus, Sirius, the Davis family, and Potter family began to write up a Marriage contract.

**The Marriage Contract for Harry James Potter and Tracy Ann Davis.**

_The families come to create a alliance between the Potter family and the Davis family._

_Should anything happen to Mr. and Mrs. Davis we take and accept all rights to provide_ _safe haven for our son's betrothed Tracy Ann Davis. We will take care of her to age 15 where she will become a Potter through marriage._

_We the Potter family will ally our selves in the Wizengamot with the Davis family. We also give four house elves. We concede 25,000 galleons to the Davis Family. We also give guardianship of Harry James Potter should we die to the Davis Family._

_Should anything happen to Mr. and Mrs. Potter we take and accept all rights to provide safe haven for our daughter's betrothed Harry James Potter. We will take care of him to age 15 where he will marry our daughter and become our son-in law._

_We the Davis family will ally our selves in the Wizengamot with the Potter family. We give our family business of Attorney for the magical world to the Potter Family. We concede 10,000 galleons to the Potter Family. We also give guardianship of Tracy Ann Davis to the Potter Family._

_I, James Ignotus Potter along with my wife agree that this marriage contract should be bound by blood magic._

_I, Marius Frank Davis along with my wife agree that this marriage contract should be bound by blood magic._

_The Minster of Magic_

_Sirius Black_

_Ragnok head Goblin_

_Remus Lupin_

_James and Lily_

_Marius and Addison_

_Then they took a little blood from Harry and Tracy sprinkle the blood on the contract. Then all said, "Mote it be."_

There was a flash of light as magic accept the magic of the contract. They turned to talk to the rest. James hand a letter to Mr. Davis and said, "Open if we die. Minster we would ask you make sure our will his read because Albus Dumbledore is scheming, and he will try to seal our will to do want he wants. "

Mr. Davis asked, "What will you do?"

Sirius Black answered, "We fight back. Mr. and Mrs. Davis I wish to be able to visit my godson should anything happen to his parents along with Moony."

Mrs. Davis answered, "Yes as long has Remus is on Wolfsbane Potion to make him harmless."

"Sirius I wish for you and Remus to trained Harry and Tracy." said James and Lily.

"Okay." said Remus and Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: Trial Begins, Growing up, and Dumbledore Plan Fails**

**AN: The minister is just a o.c. Who Dumbledore gets fired and replaced by Fudge.**

**Godric Hollow: October 31, 1981**

Lily Potter was watching her son lying in his crib. She was glad that they used that spell to bind Harry to Tracy. She knew she was going to die. Lily took her child hand, raised her wand, and said, "_Ego envoke antiquis magicae amoris tueri vitam pro vita placere et ab omni malo defendat, donec nupta est, et maledic ei omnes male uri ad pulverem usque ad contactum."_

James happen to enter the room as Harry glowed gold. James withdrew his wand casted, "_Adhortantesque, ut caritas vestra."_

Lily kissed her husband began to place all the wards she could cast. James had a few more wards and said, "Barricade the door."

James walked downstairs to wait for he fear the worst. The wards sound that evil approached the house. The ward told somebody was approaching the door, and James screamed, "_Bombarta."_

The door rip off the hinges hit Voldemort. Voldemort was bleeding from the wooded fragments embedded in his skin. Voldemort was trying to get on the offensive only to be blasted across the room.

James final spell before he dropped his was "_Bellus Patronus Fyre."_

The spell blasted through the house in left three large burns on his chest. Voldemort rasped, "_Avada Kedavra."_

James crumble to the floor dead. Voldemort walk past James' corpse head up the stairs to kill the child of prophecy. He destroyed the wards that protect the child. He saw the mother look at him with defiance on her face.

"Get out of the way silly child." said Voldemort.

"No." said Lily.

Voldemort screeched, "_Avada Kedarva."_

Lily feel to the floor looking at her son. Voldemort looked at Harry. He saw the child not looking scared. Voldemort hissed, "_Avada Kedarva." _The cruse hit Harry. The curse did nothing to the child, but the curse rebounded upon Voldemort. The curse struck Voldemort in the chest.

The dark Lord could feel his heart slowly start to fail. He try to apparate back to his hideout, and the man fell to the ground slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he felt was is soul ripped from his body.

* * *

**Sirius Arrival**

Sirius arrived at the Potter's cottage. He saw James on the floor with a look of defiance and fought with every ounce of magic in his being. Sirius mourn for his friend. He walk towards the stairs trying to escape his dread. Sirius saw a snake like body on the floor near the nursery room.

Sirius withdrew his wand and fired the killing curse at the body on the floor. When he enter the nursery. He saw Lily on the floor dead. He said, "Why?"

Sirius looked towards the crib. He saw Harry glowed bright gold till he was transported magically to the Davis Family house hold. The Aurors were arriving along with Albus Dumbledore. Sirius approached said, "Voldemort is defeated."

Dumbledore said, "Thank you, Sirius. Dawlish arrested Sirius Black for betrayal of the Potters."

Dumbledore enter the house to look at his former students with glee look on his face. The prophecy will make this easy for me to set my plans in motion for Harry. He reached the nursery ready to take Harry to the Dursley's family.

"Sirius Black where the hell is Harry Potter." said Albus.

Sirius said, "I will only say if I get a trial."

"Fine asshole you will get trial tomorrow." said Albus.

The Aurors took Sirius Black back to the Ministry of Magic. They put him in a holding cell.

* * *

**The Davis Household**

Joan the house elf was cleaning the entrance hall when she heard crying on the front porch. She open the door to find Harry. She picked the young baby up carried him to her master. The young elf said, "Master young Lord Potter is here."

"Thank you Joan." said Marius.

Marius took the child, and he called his wife Addison who came in trying to find out what is urgent. She saw Harry in her husband's arm. She took him from her husband. Marius approached the fire place which he grabbed some Floo powder. He said, "Amelia Bones."

Amelia Bones head appeared in the green flames. She asked, "Mr. Davis what can I do for you?"

"I need you to bring custody papers for child." answered Marius.

"May I come through." Amelia said.

"Yes." said Addison.

Amelia Bones brought the paperwork over for the Davis Family. She pointed where they need to sign the paperwork.

**Adoption Paperwork**

_I, Marius Frank Davis and Addison Lisa Davis, hereby take all legal responsibility for all Harry James Potter. We hereby make it our concern to take all actions to protect and care for him to come of age. We also take all financial responsibility for young Harry Potter._

_I, Amelia Bones, hereby grant the custody of young Lord Potter to the Davis family._

"Thank you Ms. Bones." said Mr. and Mrs. Davis.

"Is there anything else you need me to do." said Amelia.

"Yes. I would like to have a restraining order where Dumbledore can not come near the house." said Marius.

"Okay." said Amelia Bones.

**Restraining Order**

_I, Mr. Davis, wish to protect my young charge from any attempt by Albus Dumbledore. I seek help from the Ministry of Magic to force Albus to not attempt any tries to take Harry away._

_I, Amelia Bones, hereby granted the restraining order for Dumbledore._

"Oh yeah Sirius Black is going on trial for betraying James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort." said Amelia.

"No find Peter Pettigrew he was secret keeper." said Addison.

"What." said Amelia.

"Goodnight Ms. Bones we will bring the evidence." said Marius.

The next morning Mr. Davis, Mrs. Davis, Tracy Davis, and Harry Potter Floo-ed to the Ministry of Magic. They walk to the courtroom with evidence in hand.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic: Courtroom 9 **

**Case: The People vs. Sirius Orion Black**

_The people who represent the People are Albus Dumbledore, Ms. Amelia Bones, John Hampton the Minister of Magic, and Rufus Scrimgeour._

_The defense of Sirius Black will be done by Mr. Marius Frank Davis. _

_Albus read the charges against Sirius Black: "The first charge is betrayal of James and Lily Potter. The second is working for Voldemort. The third is for kidnapping Mr. Harry James Potter. I say we use Veritaserum and Legilimency." _

_"I accept the charges you have brought against me. I am innocent of all charges." said Sirius. _

_The potion was used on Sirius Black. Let the question begin._

_Dumbledore began said, "Where is Harry Potter, and how did he leave the house?"_

_"I believe he his here with is betrothed Tracey Davis. James used a transport spell that the moment I walked into the house he would be transported to the Davis house." said Sirius._

_"Did you betray James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord?" said the Minister of Magic John Hampton._

_"No Minister." said Sirius._

_"Who was the secret keeper?" said Rufus._

_"I should been secret keeper, but I was to obvious choice so I told them to use Peter Pettigrew."_

_Amelia asked, "Why the Betrothal contract?"_

_Sirius laughed and answered, "The reason for the contract was to keep Harry out of the old coot's plan to make Harry into a weapon or the next Dark Lord."_

_Dumbledore said, "All those in favor of dismissing the charges."_

_Everybody said, "Dismiss."_

Dumbledore said, "All charges dismiss."

* * *

**Hogwarts: Headmaster Office**

Albus could not believe that James and Lily sign a Betrothal Contract. Albus was surprised that figure out he was plans on using Harry as a weapon. Why did they have to tell the minister to make sure the will was read.

Flash Back

The Minister sent a letter out to The Davis family, Sirius, Remus, and the Headmaster.

Dumbledore said, "Damn it why did the minster oppose me when it came to the will."

The next day Dumbledore was voted out of supreme mugwump of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore was furious so he got the minister arrested for being old supporter of Grindlewald.

_**The will of James Ignotus Potter and Lily Evans Potter.**_

_We, James and Lily,_ _being of sound of mine hereby bequeath_ _the following. _

_To Albus Dumbledore we leave 600 galleons for new stuff for Hogwarts. Add some new class._

_To Sirius Black we leave you permission to train Harry the Marauders. Plus some advice get married. Remember the new mission. _

_To the Davis family we leave our greatest treasure our beloved son, and we welcome your daughter to the family._

_To Remus Lupin we leave our research for the cure of Lycanthrope. Plus leave you a 1000 galleons. We only ask if you leave the credit to us._

_To our son we leave everything to him as well the notes on Lycanthrope. All the property we own. We leave 60,000,000,000 galleons, 50,000,000,000 sickle, and 40,000,000,000. Which you also rack 12.9 interest rate. Also 30 house elf._

End Flashback

Dumbledore was very afraid that Harry was the strongest magical child ever born. Dumbledore was scared he need Harry to die. The thing was Dumbledore want to be the one who defeated Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins, Life With the Davis, and Marauder Training**

**The Davis Family House**

Mr. Davis was ancient antique collector and appraiser of muggle and magical world. He had the most extensive collection in the muggle world and magical. He also was employed with Curse Breaker to search ancient pyramids and burial sites. He was also one of the most influential in the Wizengamot.

Mrs. Davis was a very successful lawyer. She stopped Dumbledore every time he try to get custody of Harry or Head of the Wizengamot. The Davis family also took Mr. Malfoy to court for threating them to break the Marriage Contract. Mr. Malfoy end up paying 10,000 gold to the Davis Family. He quit trying to get alliance with any family connected to any family with ties to the light.

Harry and Tracey at the age of three they showed extremely strong magical control.

* * *

**Hunting Peter Pettigrew**

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, and Tonks were hunting Pettigrew. They tracked him to the old abandon shack Marvolo Gaunt. Peter try to fight the three Aurors, but Peter was hit with a _"Bombarta"_ curse which blow off Pettigrew wand arm. Mad Eye Moody cast a couple of healing charm.

Kingsley sense very powerful wards. I need to send for The Unspeakable. Plus Sirius request him on secret assignment. This placed screamed, "Dark Magic." So he sent his Lynx patronus to Sirius Black.

* * *

**Hogwarts Headmaster Office**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good two years. Mrs. Davis blocked all his attempt's at removable of the child. Plus she stoned wall Albus from being brought back has head of the Wizengamot. Now he was afraid of being removed from Hogwarts as Headmaster.

Why did the Potters have to figure the prophecy out. Now if Voldemort returns Harry will allow Voldemort to continue to exist through his scar.

Dumbledore had lot of support, but the Davis family had the law on their side. Dumbledore was going to keep his manipulation down for years to come.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

The ministry was in shambles after the dismissal of Minster John Hampton. They were in the process of electing a new Minster of Magic. The four were Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Lucius Malfoy, and Sirius Black.

* * *

**Board of Governors for Hogwarts**

The board decided to keep their eyes on Albus. They had no grounds to remove him from Hogwarts. They wanted teacher to actually who would teach classes. They wanted more class to be offered. They sent a letter to Sirius Black.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Sirius Black saw a Lynx patronus enter the house. He found a necklace that made a tinking noise. He saw a serpentine snake on the locket. He put the amulet in his pocket.

"Sirius I found a chest protected by strong wards. Sent for the Unspeakables in your self." said the Lynx in Kingsley voice.

A owl arrived with a letter addressed to him. Sirius open the letter read.

_Dear Mr. Black_

_We the Board of Governors see no reason to remove Albus from the Headmaster position. We also hate to inform you that a law was passed to force all kids with there names down for Hogwarts. They must attend when they are of age._

_Thank you,_

_Board of Governors_

Sirius then decide he would make a growing map of Hogwarts. Plus train Harry and Tracey in the art of pranks. When he is five. Then he Apparated to the Gaunts Shack.

* * *

**Gaunts Shack**

Sirius Black arrived just as the Unspeakables were entering the shack. Sirius joined them on the inside. Where they began breaking all the wards as well magical traps. Jack said, "that is a very evil object."

Sirius asked, "What is the object."

"A ring with a soul of the dark lord. I believe it is a Horcrux. A object that contains a portion of the soul. We will be looking for away to destroy the object." said Jack.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic Two Years Later**

Jack was looking for every bit of information on Horcrux. Sirius just enter the research on Horcrux. Sirius asked, "What is wrong Jack?"

"I have no idea how destroy the damn object." said Jack.

"Well I going to meet up with Remus, the Davis family, and Harry to Diagon Alley." said Sirius.

* * *

**Gringotts and Diagon Alley**

Remus, Harry, Tracey, Addison, and Marius entered the wizard's bank. We are here to see Ragnok for the inherence test.

The goblin said, "This way please."

The goblin showed to room with family trees. The goblin left to go get the head goblin. Five minutes later Ragnok enter the room with Griphook.

Ragnok spoke, "Mr. Potter I am glad you are here to take the inherence test. We will need a few drops of blood."

_**Inherence Test**_

_Harry James Potter, age 5. Heir to James and Lily Potter. Descended to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Pendragon, and Ambrosius families. Magical heir by conquest Slytherin, Gaunt, and La Faye families. Through marriage to the Davis family. He is related to the Greengrass, and Delacour families. Horcrux to Voldemort._

_Tracey Ann Davis age 5. Heir to Marius and Addison Davis. Descend to the Black, Greengrass, Ravenclaw, and Delacour. No magical heir. Through marriage to the Potter Family. She is related to the Founders, Pendragon, and Ambrosius._

Ragnok and Griphook casted a complicated spell to remove the fragment of lord Voldemort soul, and was transfer to a pig which was struck by goblin made sword.

"Hey Ragnok, I wish to claim the titles before I go to Hogwarts." said Harry.

* * *

**Training with Remus and Sirius**

The years passed to about the time it was for them to go to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus taught the arts of pranks, defense, Potions, Transfiguration, care of creatures, Runes, Herbology, and animagus forms.

Harry and Tracey had all the same creatures. Harry and Tracey could change into Phoenixes, panthers, and Dragons.


End file.
